hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 57
The fifth episode of Hetalia: World Series (and fifty-seventh episode overall) was broadcast on April 23, 2010. It adapts more of Pact of Steel, along with part of the strip England Catches A Cold. Plot Summary England Caught A Cold England lies ill in bed, having caught a cold. France then pops up to gloat that karma finally caught up with England, but finds that he's not responding. France panics, asking England if it's really that bad, but England responds for him to go away. France then thinks that England's back to normal, only for England to add that he might catch the cold too. France then becomes frightened and loudly panics over how England has caught a strange virus. The Third Partition A sleeping Lithuania dreams about the time he and Poland were finally separated by Russia. Russia cheers over being the strongest for having beaten the two up and won. He then heads over to Lithuania and picks him up, deciding to take him as he looks smart enough. He explains that since Lithuania lost, he has no choice but to come with him. Lithuania is dragged off by Russia, but attempts to plead to Poland to wake up and help him. Poland wakes up, but only laughs at how hilarious Lithuania's face looks. Lithuania bolts up in bed, screaming about Poland being a "jerk", while Latvia and Estonia wake up in fright and confusion. Warsaw Letter Lithuania decides to call Poland on the phone again, and asks if he's started to prepare for Russia's invasion. Poland replies that he has, to the relief of Lithuania. But that relief quickly disappears as Poland wonders if he could make his house fly like a plane if he gave it an engine (as the flying landmass of Poland is depicted to illustrate the thought). Poland then adds that he'd drop it on top of Lithuania's house, as the flying landmass is shown smashing on top of Lithuania's. Lithuania pleads for Poland to take life more seriously and to stop. Poland explains that he already made some moves of his own against Russia. Suddenly, Lithuania overhears Russia scream and tells Poland to hold on. A trembling Estonia and Latvia ask Russia what happened, to which Russia explains that he found a frightening letter. The letter (from Poland) says that if Russia doesn't copy and send the letter to three others within a three day span, Warsaw will become his capital. Poland then says over the phone that since Russia has no friends, he'll be sure to freak out. Lithuania replies that Russia might not have friends, but that he has a lot of subordinates, as Estonia and Latvia continue to panic over the letter. Hopeless An exhausted Lithuania lies back on a couch, wondering if Poland will wind up in a situation like his. He flashes back to the past again, when he was occupied by Russia on an earlier occasion. The younger Poland remarks on how "uncool" it was that Lithuania got beat up, and that he'll be sure to wind up dead if Russia comes by and beats him up again. The younger Lithuania tells Poland to shut up and let him be, but Poland promises that he'll help him out as long as Lithuania listens to everything he has to say. In the present, Lithuania wonders if there's really no way out of this situation. Post-Credits Teaser England lies in bed, still sick from his cold. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *England/UK *France *Russia *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Poland Voice Cast *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Latvia, Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *England: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Ryan Bijan *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Estonia: Mike McFarland Trivia *The footnote about Russia having been traumatized by Poland's letters in a previous war (leaving Poland free to conquer Moscow) was not adapted to the episode, along with a note about Russia's revenge and him having allied with France. *While England's pillow was plain in the manga, the anime patterns it after the flag of the United Kingdom (as with his blanket in the thirtieth episode). Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes